


Baser Things

by epkitty



Series: The Glorfindel and Erestor Smut Chronicles [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Smut, sex against a wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epkitty/pseuds/epkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next edition of the Smut Chronicles. Erestor is looking for relief. Dirty, dirty relief. </p><p>And really, if you don’t want to hear Glorfindel calling Erestor a dirty, little whore, don’t read this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baser Things

**Author's Note:**

> Original title for this chapter: "Against the Wall AKA Talking Dirty"
> 
> I still can't reread this one without laughing hysterically.

Erestor was the quintessential diplomat. His voice was never raised in any emotion, but always projected loud enough for all to hear, and with clear enunciation. His words were elegant and simple, easily understood but always -- somehow -- profound. His manners were kind but not friendly, his posture erect but not haughty. He treated guests and peers and every other person as equals and as people with honor, whether or not he thought they actually had any. He was genteel without vanity, knowledgeable without narcissism. He was everything he’d trained himself to be for over four thousand years.

Glorfindel admired all this: the way Erestor never rose to provocation in the filibusters, nor lost his attention in the meetings, nor ever made a bad show in all the public confrontations he’d ever had part in. His conduct was impeccable, his research solid.

Altogether, his appearance was perfect, his accomplishments excellent, and his part in Imladris indispensable. That was why he was Chief Counselor, Glorfindel supposed.

This particular meeting had gone on four hours past schedule, and Glorfindel had spent the last two of them fidgeting in his chair. Afterwards, as the many attendees fled the Council room for bed or, more likely, for anyplace with easy access to wine, Glorfindel hovered over Erestor’s shoulder in as annoying a manner as he could manage.

The Counselor’s notes were neatly piled in five stacks on the reflective, polished tabletop. Erestor stared absently at them.

“Erestor?” Glorfindel poked his shoulder. “Friend. Meeting’s over. Let’s get out of here.”

“Mm.”

“C’mon.” Glorfindel pulled out Erestor’s chair and grabbed his sleeve. “You’ve been doing that ‘I’m the perfect diplomat’ thing for far too long. You’re going into sarcasm withdrawal, c’mon.”

“I’m not THAT snarky,” Erestor feebly protested, allowing Glorfindel to drag him from the room. “Where’re we going?”

“Outside!” Glorfindel marched purposefully down the hall. He looked happily over his shoulder with one corner of his mouth curling up in a lop-sided smile that was utterly charming. “Where we can see the stars. Hurry up!”

Finding the enthusiasm catching, Erestor stopped plodding along and matched his companion’s strides. They took the nearest turn that would take them out from under the roofs. They passed through a long courtyard and under an archway; they kept moving until the House was finally left behind them and they took the shortcuts through the gardens and round the corner of the apple orchard near to a small gathering of huts and flets that made up one of the little neighborhoods removed from the House.

Despite how open Imladris was and intertwined with nature, it was still difficult to get away from civilization all together. They passed by several campfires and small buildings with cheery yellow light flickering in the windows until they came to the last building, an old, unused cabin built of large, rough logs in a small clearing. On the far side of it, they leaned up against the back wall and looked into the darkness of the forest or at the starlit sky and the sickle moon. 

“Ithil is growing lazy again, I see,” Erestor remarked, weary after an intense day of being perfect.

Glorfindel nodded and reached out beside him without looking to find Erestor’s hand and clasp it firmly. “How do you do it? All the time?”

Erestor shrugged and bowed his head, closing his dark eyes to the dark night. “It’s what I chose…”

It was a phrase Glorfindel had heard him use before.

“And I am sick of it,” Erestor said, squeezing Glorfindel’s hand. “Sometimes I wish…”

“What?” Glorfindel asked, his voice carefully quiet. “What do you wish?”

“…I could let go. Wish I could stop being faultless, give in. To baser things, you know? How many times have I wanted to rip the heads off the imbecilic interns? And I just can’t. Sometimes, I wish…” he turned and opened his eyes, peering closely into Glorfindel’s, “I could be bad.”

A leering grin turned up the corners of Glorfindel’s wide mouth in another of his idiosyncratic uneven smiles. “Hm. I wonder what you mean by that…” His callused thumb massaged the pale inner wrist of the hand he held. “You trying to tell me something, Erestor?”

“Are you coming on to me, Glorfindel?”

“I am, if you want me to.”

“I want you to.”

“So that’s settled,” Glorfindel said, kissing the tip of a pert nose.

“Could you do something for me?” Erestor asked with coy, affected breathlessness, his other hand moving to Glorfindel’s waist, pressing and sliding up along the fabric to feel the hardened muscles underneath, all along the broad chest.

Glorfindel tucked his head alongside Erestor’s, gently rubbing their cheeks together, breathing on the sensitive tips of one another’s ears. “Do something for you? Well, I suppose that depends on what it is.” He still caressed the wrist, feeling the almost imperceptible speeding of the pulse beneath. “And you might have to owe me something.”

“What would I owe you?” Erestor asked.

“Oh, your firstborn.”

“Don’t want much, do you?” Erestor laughed, suddenly biting on Glorfindel’s earlobe.

“Ai! Erestor!”

“I want you to tell me things…” Erestor hinted.

“What sort of things?”

Erestor brought his body flush along Glorfindel’s and lowered his tone to a needy whisper, “I want you tell me how bad I am.” He pressed his groin against Glorfindel's hip and sucked at his neck. “How… dirty.”

Glorfindel’s cock hardened at these words and actions, and it throbbed to the beat of his hastening heart. He reciprocated Erestor’s attentions by rubbing up and down against him with pressure firm but slow, and finally seeking that so sweet mouth. He tugged at Erestor’s robes here and there, pulling laces and buttons to open up the front and access the pale, finely muscled chest. For a moment, the warrior marveled at the differences between them. Then he discovered how very sensitive Erestor’s nipples were.

The Counselor whimpered and pushed forward into Glorfindel’s manipulative hands.

They stood there in the darkness against the rough cabin wall and Erestor pulled away from the stimulating fingers to paw at Glorfindel’s groin.

The warrior laughed in the night and freed his still hardening length from the confines of his breeches as Erestor shucked up his own robes to remove everything he wore underneath. Then he fell to his knees in the grass and old autumn leaves, grasping Glorfindel’s hard thighs and sucking in the mushroom head of the turgid cock. 

Glorfindel grinned and grabbed at Erestor’s hair, immediately pulling at the clips that held it so perfectly in place. He ran his large fingers through until there were no more braids, only dark silky hair to fist in his hands to guide Erestor’s mouth forward and back, skillfully sucking down the heavily veined member. 

He grinned then and growled, “Suck it harder, bitch.”

Erestor’s head shot back, and he said, “Oh yes, just like that,” before allowing Glorfindel to take over again, using his handholds in Erestor’s hair to shove him into place.

Glorfindel’s laughter was laced with a deep, evil tone. “Hell, you like that, don’t you? Little slut. My pet cocksucker.” He stared down in amazement with darkening blue eyes.  Erestor’s lips were stretched wide around the huge cock, and his hollowed cheeks were red with lusty embarrassment. His dark eyes were vicious, looking up at Glorfindel worshipfully.

“Holy gods, you are so hot.” Erestor swallowed him down to the root, burying his nose in the soft, golden hairs. “Huh, uh, ai yeah! You’re so damn good at this, fucker!” Glorfindel slammed himself forward a few more times before pulling out. He steadied himself on Erestor’s shoulders a moment and then leaned down to plunge his tongue into Erestor’s mouth, tasting himself and staking his claim. Erestor sagged forward, trying to maintain the kiss when Glorfindel roughly wrenched back and stepped away. “Suck your fingers. Get your asshole ready for my huge cock.”

Shuddering just a little, Erestor plunged two fingers into his own mouth.

“Yeah, get ‘em good and wet.”

Erestor hitched up his skirts and reached around behind to penetrate himself, grunting as he did so.

“That’s right, let me hear it,” Glorfindel said, taking hold of Erestor’s hair again, rubbing his saliva-wet rod over Erestor’s reddened cheeks. “You love this, don’t you, slut?”

“Oh!” Erestor called, fucking himself on his fingers, “Oh yes!” 

“You’re so bad, Erestor, you wanton Elf, parading around with that tight little ass on display; Valar, you’re just asking to be fucked.”

Erestor spit into his hand and furiously prepared himself. “I want it so bad!”

“Don’t I know it. Suck me.” 

So Erestor again opened his mouth wide, laving Glorfindel’s thick cock.

“Better get it wet, cause I’m gonna plow your ass so hard, you’ll still be limping next month.”

With his own fingers buried in his ass and Glorfindel’s cock stuffed down his throat, Erestor was moaning and hard under his robes, and he kept looking up at Glorfindel’s fierce expression.

Pulling out, Glorfindel grabbed one of Erestor’s arms and lifted him to his feet. “Get against the wall!” He shoved Erestor against the cabin and leaned in to kiss him again, a bruising careless kiss with a bite at the end of it. Glorfindel whispered with a low laugh into the ear, “You’ve been a naughty boy…” Then kissed him again and snuck a hand into the open robes to pinch one of Erestor’s hard little nipples and rub the hard cock through the draping fabric of his skirts. Then Glorfindel pulled up those skirts, exposing Erestor to the night air. 

The gold Elf slapped Erestor’s thigh. “Up.”

Erestor lifted his leg until Glorfindel could scoop his elbow up under the knee. He quickly positioned his cock at Erestor’s barely ready entrance. “You want it, slut?”

Erestor’s arms wrapped around Glorfindel’s neck for support and he trembled all over, the blush spreading all along his skin and he moaned, “Take me; shove your huge fucker in me; I need it!”

Not one to disobey such pretty words, Glorfindel pushed forward, embedding the swollen head in Erestor’s clenching ass.

Erestor went wild with it, clutching uncontrollably at Glorfindel’s back and shoulders, and panting like a cat in heat, making helpless mewing noises. “Oh fuck gods yes do it hell you filthy fucker!”

Glorfindel picked up Erestor’s other leg as well until all the Elf’s weight was resting on his arms, the log cabin wall, and his cock. Gravity pulled Erestor all the way down until Glorfindel was in to the hilt and the string of swearing became incoherent babbling with the occasional curse thrown in.

“Oh fuck you’re so fucking tight!” Glorfindel rumbled, overrun with pleasure at the tight clamping hot sensation that surrounded him. “You whore, Erestor, begging the captain to take you up against the wall with your legs up in the air. This is all you want, isn’t it? A cock in your mouth or in your ass. Next time, I’m gonna throw you on the table in the middle of Council and take you, in the eyes of Elrond and the Valar and everyone. They’ll see what a dirty little whore you are. Godsdamned slut… uh! Nuh!” Soon, he could only grunt as he shoved in and out with faulty, jerking motions.

Erestor found purchase on one of the huge logs to help support himself, but his other hand was busy at his own chest, twisting the pert and aching nipples grown bright pink with the rough attention. His own cock, long and hard, was straining up between their bodies with little friction to gratify it. But Glorfindel’s powered thrust found that secret button inside him every time.

When Erestor started screaming with ecstasy, Glorfindel covered the mouth with his own and fucked him harder. The Counselor soon reached between them to yank out his own orgasm. His contracting muscles easily tipped Glorfindel over the edge, and the huge gold Elf mercilessly rammed himself in with final, frenzied, rhythmless thrusts.

Their breathing sounded incredibly loud in the relatively quiet night air as the pair stayed there, Erestor bent double and crushed against the uneven wall. “Damn…” he huffed. “Damn.”

Slowly, carefully, Glorfindel withdrew, his gradually softening penis retreating from the tight hole regretfully.

Erestor sucked in pained breaths as his legs were gently lowered to the ground. “Shit,” he bit out between clenched teeth, “I’m gonna feel this one for a while…”

“Did I hurt you?”

Erestor looked up to see wide blue eyes, still slightly hazy, but worried. He smiled with reassurance. “Only in the best way, Glorfindel. Uh.” He gingerly stepped away and crouched to retrieve the clothes he’d tossed aside as Glorfindel attempted to right his own garments, all askew from Erestor’s insistent tugging. “This is becoming a habit,” Erestor remarked with a bit of a laugh, trying to sound casual.

“Bad habit?” Glorfindel asked, also affecting a disinterested timbre. “One you want to break?”

Black eyes flashed up at him, reflecting the starlight. Erestor’s pale skin was still flushed rosy and he was beautiful in the starlight. “Oh no.” He stood, his clothes bundled at his hip, clutched in his fine scholar’s hand. He kissed Glorfindel on the lips. It was downright chaste, compared to what they’d been doing moments before. “No, I think this one’s a keeper.” He winked and started for the dark trees of the wood, hoping to find a path that was far from any curious eyes.

Glorfindel watched the careful steps and slow gait, and followed. “I think I changed my mind,” he said as he caught up. “I don’t want your firstborn.”

“What a relief.”

“I’ll settle for a blowjob at the dinner table.”

Erestor sighed as the darkness of the forest surrounded them. “You’re such a slut, Glorfindel.”

The captain laughed and punched Erestor’s shoulder.

= = = = =

The End


End file.
